Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes
by Elenhin
Summary: A story in the Little Bo Universe where a young boy learns how life can make you a hero when you were only trying to do the right thing.
1. Play Time

**Author's Note: **This is a story in the Little Bo universe that Vinsemouse created for Dukes of Hazzard, it's written in accordance with her story, but is my own creation even if some things might refer to the original as facts. Bo is as he appears in the show but is mentally only eight years old due to an accident. I wrote this story because how old you are does not in any way determine what you can do…

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

In this story, certain credit will also go to Vinsmouse.

* * *

**Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes. **

_**Chapter 1: Play Time**_

Luke smiled to himself as he played with his cousin, driving cars around the floor of the farmhouse. If someone had told Luke that he would be playing with cars as a grown man he would have laughed at them, but here he was, on hands and knees pushing them in front of him and making car noises.

Ever since the accident Bo had, the one that had left him an eight yer old boy in a grown mans body Luke had found himself doing a lot of things he would never have believed. Driving cars around the living room floor was just one of them.

"Watch out!" Bo cried excitedly as a car came whistling by and hit Luke's hand.

"Funny huh?" Luke teased as he rubbed his wrist, listening to Bo's giggles.

"Yep, funny," Bo beamed at him, pushing another car forward, sighing as it was bumped out of course by the leg on the couch and went out into the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Luke offered. There were advantages to playing kids games. Crawling on hands and knees he made it out into the kitchen, grinning as he circled the table. Oh, he knew the kind of looks Daisy was giving him right there and then. Grabbing the car he turned it around and made a screeching noise, pretending to fishtail the car.

"Luke Duke, what on earth are you doing?" Daisy wanted to know.

"Playing, what's it look like?" Luke gave the car a shove so that it collided with the toe of a high heeled shoe.

"It looks like yer gonna be washing an' mending yer own clothes when ya wear holes in them, an' clean the floor with them like that," Daisy threatened.

"Yer no fun, here it comes Bo," Luke drove the car over the high heeled shoes, then gave it a shove so that it went all the way back to Bo. However Bo didn't catch it, he was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was grabbing his stomach over his cousins' antics. Sometimes Luke was an adult with no time or mind to play, but sometimes he would be playing on the same level as Bo, and the blonde loved him all the more for it. He knew that Luke was grown, and that he didn't really enjoy the kids games Bo wanted to play, but he also kind of thought it was a shame that Luke didn't seem to realize just how much he could enjoy it when he did. If he allowed himself the brief respite from being the adult that he was.

Going back to Bo, still on hands and knees Luke gave him a funny look and Bo who had just calmed down started laughing again. "What's so funny buddy?" Luke asked, standing on his knees.

"You are," Bo laughed. "You are Luke."

"Ya think so huh, don't ya?" Luke challenged him. "Well I'll show ya how funny I am." Reaching out his hands he started tickling his baby cousin, and it took just a second before Bo was squirming around on the floor, crying with laughter and trying to get away from him.

"Luke, stop that before he throws up or something," Daisy scolded her older cousin.

"Alright," Luke gave in, but Bo hadn't had enough yet, he loved to roughhouse with Luke to. He just had to keep in mind not to get mad if it hurt a little at times.

"Go get my car Luke," he demanded as Luke had stopped tickling him.

"Okay Bo Bear," Luke turned around and stretched out his hand for the car when something heavy landed on his back and drove him right to the floor, causing him to lose almost all of the air in his lungs. Bo had thrown himself on top of him to try and wrestle him down.

"Ough Bo, yer gonna break my back doing that," Luke complained as he tried to turn around and get the weight off him.

"Nope, just gonna tickle ya," Bo dug his fingers into Luke's sides, but Luke wasn't ticklish the same way he was himself. So instead Bo started trying to wrestle him down, in spite of the fact that Luke already was down.

"Bo, Daisy is gonna get mad at me," Luke pointed out, deciding that an all out wrestling game in the middle of the living room was not a good idea.

Bo paused for a moment, pondering the information. "I can live with that," he beamed happily before continuing the wrestling, grabbing Luke's arm and trying to pull it behind his back.

"Okay, that's it, yer asking for it," reaching behind him Luke grabbed a hold of Bo and pulled him down, rolling on top of him to make sure he stayed down.

"I did not!" Bo cried even though he knew what Luke meant.

"Luke, what did I just tell you!" Daisy called, scolding him.

"It ain't me!" Luke called back.

"Sure blame it on Bo," Daisy snorted and Luke sent a half hearted glare in her direction.

"It is yer fault, ya know that don't ya, an' now Daisy is mad at me," Luke chided Bo.

"Hey Daisy," Bo cried out with a big grin. "Luke's holding me down so's I can't get up. Tell him he ain't getting no dessert." The words were barely out of his mouth before Luke had clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get me into trouble," Luke called in turn, trying to pretend that it didn't hurt where Bo was biting his finger to make him let go. "An' yer in for it now buddy roe," he threatened.

"Whatcha' gonna do?" Bo wanted to know as he found that Luke had grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm gonna take ya outside an' deal with ya where there ain't no witnesses," slinging Bo over his shoulder Luke carried him outside, holding one arm around his legs so that he couldn't kick.

"I like witnesses," Bo cried, a bit worried. "What are ya gonna do wi' me Luke?"

"I'm gonna see if I can't find them stinging nettles I saw some days ago," Luke grinned to himself. Bo just hated them, and the threat of getting thrown in them always seemed to get to him.

"No, no!" Bo cried, trying to break lose. "Don't do it Luke, I want witnesses Luke."

"Well shoot Bo, yer the one wanted to wrestle," Luke laughed, hang on now, here they are."

"No!" Bo cried, only realizing that he was being thrown through the air. However it was no stinging nettles that he landed in, it was a pile of hay. That didn't mean he wasn't going after revenge though. As soon as he realized that Luke had tricked him, and that he was not stung by no nettles, he took off running after his cousin. Luke had always had a better endurance while Bo had more speed, and while he didn't remember playing for the Hazzard High football team, Bo knew how to tackle from the games he would play with Luke. It didn't take him long to bring Luke down to the ground, throwing himself against his midsection and taking him down by brute force. It was the reason why he couldn't really play with kids his own age. Luke could handle the tackle, although it was bone jarring for him to, and left him sure he would be nursing bruised ribs the day after, an eight year old kid though could get seriously hurt by the force in Bo's tackles.

"Yer mean Luke," Bo complained, slapping him on the chest as he sat straddling his cousin to keep him down.

"Yer the one told Daisy I wasn't to get no dessert," Luke pointed out.

"So, yer the one said ya was gonna toss me into them stinging nettles, an' just ya wait till I tell Daisy that, she's gonna make ya eat cold grits fer a month," Bo threatened.

"Yeah, an' then I'm gonna make sure to put dead frogs in yer bed," Luke told him. "So why don't ya just let me up so we can go back to playing cars, an' Daisy don't need to get so dang upset?"

"Okay, but only if I get a cookie," Bo decided as he kept his seat on his cousin.

"Deal," Luke held up his hand and Bo took it shaking it. "I'm gonna need yer help though Bo, because Daisy done told ya neither one of us could have any before supper."

"What do ya want me to do?" Bo asked him as he helped Luke to his feet.

"Oh, nothing much really, but ya know how bad I am at helping ya get them splinters out," Luke winked at him.

"I know that, rotten bad, ya keep pricking me with the needle an' ya don't ever get them out," Bo pouted. "What's that got to do with cookies Luke?"

Giving him a small smile and reminding himself he had to explain things better Luke draped his arm over Bo's shoulders. "Tell Daisy that ya think ya have a splinter in yer finger, she's gonna help ya with it, an' then I can get at the cookie jar without her being none the wiser."

"I can do that," Bo lit up, running inside the kitchen, begging Daisy to help him while Luke followed. As soon as they were on the way to the bathroom to get the splinter out, Luke got the lid of the cookie jar and scooped out a handful, bringing them to the boys' bedroom where he divided three for Bo and two for himself. Hiding them under a car magazine when Daisy followed Bo in there.

"Wasn't no splinter, just some dirt," Daisy explained. "But Luke Duke I warn ya, if ya play so rough with Bo again, I'm gonna get the frying pan, an' then I'm gonna play rough with you, ya hear?"

"I hear ya Daisy, but he's the one playing rough with me," Luke objected while Bo giggled. "Now, if you'll excuse us cousin, me an' Bo's got a real important car magazine here."

"No rough housing," Daisy warned as she left the room.

"Where's my cookie?" Bo demanded, jumping up on Luke's bed.

"Here, an' ya be nice now Bo, no more sicking Daisy on me," Luke cautioned him as he handed him the three cookies.

"Why not, it gets cookies," Bo beamed happily.

"You'd sell me to Rosco for cookies," Luke snorted.

"No I wouldn't," Bo objected fiercely. "I'd never do that Luke, not ever ever."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I bet I could get a whole pie for ya," grabbing his cookies Bo took off running. Darting out of the room and across the yard to the barn, scurrying up into the loft where he deemed himself safe from Luke. Luke however decided that it wasn't worth all the work to take off after him. Instead he stretched out to enjoy the car magazine and the cookies.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


	2. Drive For Cousin

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story in the Little Bo universe that Vinsemouse created for Dukes of Hazzard, it's written in accordance with her story, but is my own creation even if some things might refer to the original as facts. Bo is as he appears in the show but is mentally only eight years old due to an accident. I wrote this story because how old you are does not in any way determine what you can do…

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

In this story, certain credit will also go to Vinsmouse.

* * *

**Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes. **

_**Chapter 2: Drive For Cousin**_

Luke parked the General in the sand pit, smiling softly to himself. He knew that Jesse wouldn't approve of what he was about to do, but he also knew that it was the right thing to do. Back when he was just a little boy, his father would let him sit in his lap, and he would get to hold the steering wheel of the old car. After that, when he had come to live with his uncle he had learnt how to drive the old tractor. Hazzard was a small town, a farmers town where the children were old enough to drive the tractors just about as soon as they were able to reach the pedals.

When he was just about nine or ten he would be using the tractor to give his cousins small pleasure rides around the farm. It was a treat for well behavior. He had to be real careful with Bo since he always seemed to forget to hold on, and Luke already then knew all to well how dangerous it was to fall off the tractor. He had been going with his uncle, and he had been excited that it was him and not Daisy, so excite that he forgot to hold on, and suddenly he found himself falling down towards the plow blades. Jesse had reacted incredible fast and caught him, but it had come to be the death of his teddy bear as Luke couldn't catch it before the plow blades tore it apart.

Luke remembered how upset he had been, and how he had raged that Jesse ought to have caught the bear instead, even if it was what had gotten him his Bo Bear when Bo offered to be a stand in, or rather, a lie in for his teddy bear when he couldn't sleep at night for fearing the bad dreams.

Luke had always made dang sure that Bo couldn't fall off, and he would just drive slowly around the yard, moving on to plow the fields by the time he was ten, and doing a fair good job out of it to, thanks to the practice those joy rides had been. When Bo grew enough he got to do the same things, and the two of them would take turns plowing. By then Jesse was already teaching Luke how to drive the old pickup truck, assuring that by the time he was old enough to get his drivers license, it wouldn't be the slightest problem for him to do so.

Later, it was mostly Luke who taught Bo to drive, letting him take the wheel for him when the boy turned twelve, allowing him to drive for short periods of time along the back roads. It sure had been good times.

"What are we doing here?" Bo wanted to know now where he was seated beside him in the General.

"We're gonna drive around some in this here pit," Luke beamed as he slid out of the window.

"Luke, ya can't drive if yer not in the car," Bo pointed out to him.

"I know that, scoot over," Luke slid over the hood of the car to stand beside the passenger side window.

"I gotta ride in the back?" Bo frowned.

"Scoot over behind the wheel," Luke grinned as he leaned in through the window, ruffling Bo's hair.

"Okay," Bo did as he was told, grabbing the wheel and pretending to turn it. Still wondering what his cousin was up to as Luke slipped into the passenger seat.

"Now Bo, the main difference between driving a car an' driving the tractor is that a car can go a lot faster, an' be a lot more dangerous," Luke reminded him.

"I know that Luke, "Bo told him. "I drive the tractor all the time ya know."

"I know, an' I figure it's about time ya get to drive the General a little to, so ya can, but only here in the sand pit."

"I can drive?" Bo turned big eyes to him.

"Yeah, but ya can't tell Jesse or he's gonna tan my hide," Luke cautioned him. "An' ya can't go over ten miles an' hour, least not till I say so. If I tell ya to stop or slow down, ya do it right away, an' ya don't object. Else I'm not gonna let ya do it again, an' ya have to remember that it's our secret, can ya do that?"

"I can," Bo promised. "Are ya really gonna let me drive the General?"

"It's yer car to," Luke ran his hand over the dash. "It don't seem right if ya won't ever get to drive him again, so just remember what I said, an' take it slow an' easy an' this is gonna be our little secret."

"Okay," Bo smiled at him. "I promise I'm gonna be good Luke."

"I know it, now start up slowly an' keep yer foot on the brake before ya put it in gear," he instructed. He kept telling Bo what to do while Bo slowly drove around in the pit. Letting him go faster a few times, then making sure he slowed down well in time for any obstacle.

Bo had no problems with reaching everything, but the instincts he had had before the accident was mostly gone, not enough that Luke could let him do anything he wanted, so he made sure that Bo knew who was in charge.

Noting that they were lined up for a longer stretch with no obstacles at all in the way Luke decided to let him go a bit faster.

"Okay Bo, ya put that pedal to the metal now, but the second I tell ya to slow down, ya do, got it?" he asked as Bo beamed at him and nodded.

"Okay, go for it," he grinned as Bo took off encouraging him on, then telling him to slow down before they would run out of space.

"That was the best thing ever!" Bo cried as he threw himself into Luke's arms as soon as they were both outside the car.

"Ya did good Bo," Luke praised him. "Ya really did good little cousin."

"Thank ya Luke, thank ya Luke, so much." Bo wasn't letting go, he had his arms tight around his cousin.

"Thought that was fun huh?" Luke beamed, ruffling his hair, then spinning him around a bit for good measure. When you had an affectionate oversized eight year old like Bo, it was a good thing you were used to hauling heavy sacks and such things around.

"Yes!" Bo cried. "It was the awsomest thing ever Luke, it really was," he hugged him again and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"But ya remember now Bo Bear, this is our secret, ya can't tell anyone," Luke cautioned him.

"I remember, just wish I could," Bo told him, standing down on the ground again.

"I know," Luke ruffled his hair. "I wish it wasn't, but if Uncle Jesse finds out I'm doing this, he might take away my drivers license, an' I want to do this again to."

"Again? Really?" Bo asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, again, but this time there has to be some rules Bo, an' ya have to remember them. Ya can't ask me to do this, or pester me about it. I'll decide when we can, because if ya get to asking about it, yer gonna do it at the wrong time, an' then we can't at all anymore."

"Okay," Bo nodded. "I won't, an' I'll always do what ya tell me, I promise."

"I know Bo, I trust ya," Luke grinned.

"I love ya," Bo declared, throwing himself around his cousin again, and giving him a kiss full on the mouth to demonstrate his love.

"Love ya to," Luke smiled, holding him close. Sometimes he wished that he could do things like that as easily as Bo could. Show how much he really loved someone instead of just hoping that they would know it. Bo had always had much easier to do that, he didn't think about it, he just did it, and Luke had never been able to do it quite the same way. Sometimes he worried that this eight year old Bo wouldn't know how much he loved him.

He needn't have worried though, Bo knew a lot more than you thought he did, at least about some things. Bo had never had to doubt the fact that his family loved him, and that was even more true when it came to Luke.

"Luke, are ya awake Luke?" The reason he was shaking Luke's shoulder in the middle of the night when he knew that his cousin would be sleeping was because he knew that Luke loved him and would help him no matter what.

"I am now, what is it?" Luke asked sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, focusing on Bo.

"I had a bad dream," Bo admitted. "Real awful bad."

"Monsters?" Luke asked stifling a yawn.

"Worse, y'all were gone," Bo whimpered. "I'm scared Luke, what if y'all went away, what'd I do then, no one would want me?"

"Now hold it there Bo, we ain't going no where," Luke sat up on his bed, taking Bo's arm and puling lightly so the boy climbed up to sit beside him. "I'm here ain't I?"

"Yeah, but I dreamed that y'all had to go away, an' I can't be alone Luke, little kids can't." Bo explained.

"First off all Bo, ya'd never be, because trust me there'd be someone there to take care of ya, I promise ya, an' the second thing, I ain't going no where. I'm gonna take care of ya myself, an' ya got my word on that."

"Ya can't promise Luke," Bo wrapped his arms around him and hid his face against Luke's chest. "What if God say ya have to go to yer mommy an' daddy?"

"Don't worry about that," Luke rubbed his back slowly. "I'd just tell him it'd have to wait a while, ya know. Cause yer more important."

"Can ya do that?" Bo sniffed.

"Sure Bo, he'd understand. He wouldn't want ya to be scared, so don't ya worry now, I promise ya that I ain't going no where so ya don't have to worry about it." Luke pulled him down beside him, covering him with the blanket and stretching out beside him. "Come on now, ya need to git some shut eye, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" Bo wanted to know.

"That's when I promised ya we were gonna go fishing," Luke reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Bo gave him a small smile and made himself comfortable beside his cousin, not caring that he didn't have his pillow, using Luke's arm instead. He had this teddy bear and he had Luke, and it was all he needed.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry…._


	3. Rock Climbing

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story in the Little Bo universe that Vinsemouse created for Dukes of Hazzard, it's written in accordance with her story, but is my own creation even if some things might refer to the original as facts. Bo is as he appears in the show but is mentally only eight years old due to an accident. I wrote this story because how old you are does not in any way determine what you can do…

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

In this story, certain credit will also go to Vinsmouse.

* * *

**Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes. **

_**Chapter 3: Rock Climbing**_

Luke kept his promise, about once every week he would give Bo a few minutes behind the wheel, sometimes out in the sand and gravel pit, but another place he often went to for it was Cooter's farm. Hardly anyone ever went there so they could count on being alone. Besides, Cooter was the only one who knew about it. It had turned practical to let him in on it, mostly since his farm was a great place for it due to the privacy. If someone did see the car there, they would assume it was as it should be.

He took Bo for other things to though, spending time with him driving around. Bo loved it a lot, and it was easy to see. Whenever the younger boy was down about something Luke would take him out for a drive, they would usually wind up walking somewhere and it always seemed to make Bo feel a whole world better.

That morning Bo had begged to go a bit further out, and Luke had given in. Bo wound up bribing his older cousin by getting the eggs in spite of it being Luke's turn, and in return Luke took him for a real long drive.

"Where we going?" Bo wanted to know. Luke had packed a lunch, or what he thought counted for lunch. He had thrown some bread, cheese and a water bottle into the car and said they could eat that when they got hungry. Bo decided it didn't seem like a very satisfactory lunch, so he added in the last of his hard rock candy.

"Hey look Luke, I can see all the way to Tennessee," Bo cried as he stood on the top of the ridge. They had parked the General bellow and Bo could see the flag on the roof. Then they had climbed up a deer trail to the top, looking out over the surrounding land.

"No ya can't Bo, yer turned the wrong way," Luke chuckled. "Gotta turn around to see Tennessee."

"Okay," Bo grinned turning around.

"An' back away some from that ledge," Luke cautioned him.

"Why, I ain't gonna fall," Bo assured him confidently.

"Well, ya might not be intending to, but with all the rain we had it might be dangerous. Ledge could break down right where yer standing. An' if it does an' ya fall I'd have to haul ya over to the hospital right quick." To demonstrate his point Luke kicked at a rock near the edge. Showing Bo how it pulled several more rocks with it as it started tumbling down.

"Oh," Bo mumbled, looking at Luke as he took a step back. Luke was looking at Bo, and making sure he did as he was told, he didn't notice how the ledge where he was standing did break off and he pitched forward down the slope.

Shouting with surprise Luke tried to grab on to something to stop himself, but there was nothing and he found himself tumbling down head over heels.

"Luke!" Bo cried desperately. "Luke!" he couldn't do anything, it was as if his boots were rooted to the spot where he was standing. He saw Luke disappear over the edge, and he heard his scream mixed with the low rumble of siding rocks and dirt.

"Luke!" he cried again, making his way carefully towards the edge. Luke was so far down that he was closer to the General than to Bo. He was all the way down where the drop was more of a slant than a drop, and Bo could tell from where he was that he was hurt. He wanted to run down to him, and even took one more step forward, but then more of the edge gave away not far from where he was standing, and Bo realized he couldn't go down where Luke had. With tears streaming from his eyes he started to look around. Seeing that the only way down was to follow the trail they had taken up Bo made his way back down it. When he reached the point where the slant started he left the trail and ran across to where he could see Luke.

His cousin just lay on the ground and Bo wanted to throw himself into his arms when he saw him. He was bleeding from a cut on the forehead, and his leg to.

"Luke! Are ya okay Luke?" he cried as he knelt down beside him.

"Bo, ya okay?" Luke opened his eyes and looked at his cousin, then made the mistake of trying to sit up. "My leg, think I broke it," he groaned.

"We gotta get home to Uncle Jesse, Luke," Bo pleaded with tears streaming.

"Help me to the car Bo," Luke told him, trying to push the pain aside. Bo was just eight, it wasn't a situation he would know how to deal with. Still, as Bo pulled him to his feet, and he tried a limping step leaning on his cousin he screamed with pain, nearly fainting.

"Tell me what to do Luke," Bo pleaded, tugging lightly at his hand when he had his cousin sitting against the General, having pretty much pulled him there as Luke cried out at every other step. His face was ashen and Bo was terrified.

"Use the CB, Bo," Luke groaned, trying to steady his breath.

Bo nodded and lunged into the car for the CB, pulling the mic out the window. "Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse, ya gotta help me Uncle Jesse!" he cried into the mic, then realized something was dangling from his hands. When he pulled it out, it had come lose from the base unit, and Bo didn't know how to fix that. "No!" He cried, tears starting to fall anew.

Luke was vaguely aware of what had happened, but the blow to his head had left him dizzy and disoriented, and he wasn't able to fully comprehend the situation.

"What do I do now Luke?" Bo pleaded desperately. The desperation in his voice getting through to Luke.

"Are, ya okay, Bo?" He mumbled, looking him over to try and see if he had been hurt.

"Yeah, but you ain't, an' I'm scared Luke, what do I do?" Bo pleaded again.

"Need to stop the bleeding," Luke clamped a hand over the cut on his knee, he must have hit it good, but it was the other leg he suspected was broken. "Get help."

"I can't do that Luke, I don't know how," Bo sobbed to him.

"Bo, listen to me now," Luke pulled him down, squeezing his eyes shut as everything spun around before his eyes. "Ya can do it Bo, I need help. I need you Bo, an' ya can do it, I know ya can."

"'Kay," Bo swiped angrily at the tears streaming from his eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself, but he didn't want to let Luke down.

"One thing at a time Bo, ya can do it," Luke groaned again, praying Bo could, because no one knew where they were, and his head was hurting so badly he had to really think to know why they needed help, and that seemed oddly ironic in a way when he thought about the pain that was searing through his leg if he as much as breathed.

"Kay," Bo sniffed. Luke had told him to stop the bleeding, so he guessed he would start there, and then maybe he could figure out what to do next. Grabbing his not to clean handkerchief he pressed it against his knee, but he didn't have anything to tie it in place with. Looking around for anything at all he could use he spotted a roll of duct tape on the backseat and grabbed it. Luke always said that there wasn't nothing you couldn't fix with duct tape, it had to work. Wrapping plenty off it over the handkerchief around his knee he finally bit it off like he had seen Luke do. It tasted rather bad, but he didn't complain.

Luke just sat there groaning with his head dropped, and he didn't even seem to know what was happening anymore. That scared Bo a lot, but he decided that if he had been able to stop the bleeding like Luke said he could do, he could get him help to. Feeling just a little more confident he thought hard about what Luke had said, he had told Bo, that if Bo fell, Luke would have to take him to the hospital. With the CB broken, and Luke needing help, Bo decided that he would have to take him to the hospital.

He bit his jaws together in determination, it helped because then he wasn't as scared anymore. Getting his older cousin into the car though was really hard. Luke was heavy, and he kept crying out and groaning as Bo tried to help him inside the car. It took a real long time, and by then Bo was crying again just because he knew how much his cousin had to be hurting to cry out like that.

Once more he wiped away the tears, and then he got into the General himself. He had never driven without Luke being able to tell him what to do, but lately Luke hadn't been saying very much, and instead allowed Bo to decide for himself when he was going to fast or needed to slow down to make a turn as he got better at it. He started up the car and slowly went back the way they had come, biting his lip as Luke kept groaning and whimpering on the bumpy road.

"I'm sorry Luke," Bo whispered. He was scared because Luke was hurt, and scared because he was driving when he shouldn't. He was just really terrified and he wanted Luke to comfort him, and that was when he thought about why he was doing it. It gave him the courage to go on. He kept following the road they had taken backwards, and then he recognized more where he was. He had been really worried he wouldn't know where to go, but he did. He knew which way went to the hospital, because last week Daisy cut herself when making dinner. Luke took her there to get a couple of stitches, and since Bo was upset from the blood, Luke kept talking to him about the things they went past. Now Bo recognized them, and if he just followed them, he would get to the hospital.

He really would have wished that Luke could talk to him though, he wanted to make Luke talk to him. He would have demanded that he did, but if he did that, and Luke still didn't answer, it would feel even worse.

Every time that he saw a car his heart started thumping like crazy and he ducked his head, he knew what would happen if they found out he was driving like this, they would take him and put him in jail, and what if they did that and just left Luke in the car with no one to help him?

To Bo it seemed like it took years to get to the hospital, but when he saw the big sign on the building he just stopped the car and got out, reaching in and tugging at Luke's shoulder until his older cousin opened his eyes.

"Come on Luke, ya gotta come on now!" Bo cried, pulling at him and trying to make him see that he had to come with Bo.

Luke shifted in his seat finally and stifled a cry, blinking as he tried to figure out where he was, and why he was hurting so bad.

"Come on now, git out Luke, ya gotta git out!" Bo cried, and the desperation in his voice made Luke fumble for the door handle. When there was none, he allowed Bo's hands to pull him towards the window. Screaming and feeling as if he was going to faint when his leg scraped against he window frame.

"Come on now Luke, ya gotta come on!" Bo repeated insistently. Grabbing his cousin around the waist and pulling Luke's arm over his shoulder he started for the entrance. He had no idea of what to do when he got in there, but he was sure that he could find someone who would help him. Just as long as he could get his cousin in there. For a normal eight year old it would have been impossible, but Bo's body was 25 years old, and he was taller than Luke so he was able to pull him along. Even if the doors presented a hindrance, there was no way he could open the doors, and when he realized that it was just too much. Tears started streaming again as he stood staring at the two big doors that led into the hospital and help.

"Oh my, dear boy."

Bo didn't really see the old lady that suddenly held the doors open for him, he just made to head through them. Suddenly he was no longer dragging Luke with him though, two orderlies stepped over and took him, whisking him off before he hardly even noticed what was happening.

"What happened boy?" the same lady that had opened the door for him now had a hand on his shoulder, giving him a comforting smile.

"Luke," Bo sniffed, looking up. He thought he was as scared as he could be, but as he looked up and saw Sheriff Little not far behind the lady he reached a new level of fear. For Bo, seeing the Sheriff meant only one thing, he was going to jail…

Spinning around Bo ran for it, but only too look for a good hiding place. He didn't want to leave Luke alone there, he just wanted to be sure that the Sheriff couldn't find him and throw him into jail. Running around a corner he found himself crashing into something solid and fell to the ground.

"Who, what's going on here?" a voice came from above him.

"I'm sorry," Bo mumbled with tears streaming.

"Bo," Harley frowned as he recognized the one who had run into him. An ambulance driver at the hospitals he knew the Duke boys rather well, and not always from work. Bo and Luke were the ones who had on helped him several times.

"Harley?" Bo wiped the tears from his eyes. "He's gonna take me to jail."

"Who is Bo?" Harley knew about what had happened to the youngest of the Duke boys and now he knelt beside the boy.

"The Sheriff, cause of what I did," Bo sniffed, he just couldn't stop crying.

"What did ya do?" Harley pressed on.

"I ain't s'posed to drive, but I did, cause I had to," Bo burst out. He had promised Luke not to tell, but he was so scared he couldn't hold it in.

"Bo, the Sheriff don't put little boys in jail," Harley soothed him.

"But what if he don't care about that?" Bo whimpered.

"Then we're gonna make sure he cares, I promise ya, he can't put ya in jail."

"But he can put big boys there, like Luke?" Bo wanted to know.

"Yeah, he can do that," Harley nodded slowly. "But only if he did something wrong."

"I did, but they'd say it was Luke's fault, an' what if they take him an' put him jail?" Bo threw his arms around the only one he had close enough to offer comfort.

"What did ya do Bo?" Harley pushed. "Can ya tell me what it was?"

"Luke made me promise not to tell, cause he's let me drive the General," Bo mumbled.

Looking up Harley could see the car, and if no one moved it the orange stock car was likely to wind up with a parking ticket for illegal parking where it stood.

"Where is Luke?" he frowned.

"They took him," Bo whispered. "I couldn't open the doors, an' then they took him, an' I saw the Sheriff."

"Has something happened so that yer hurt?" Harley tried to look him over but he couldn't find anything wrong.

"Luke is hurt, he's hurt a lot," Bo sobbed.

"Oh," Harley nodded. "Bo, I tell ya what, we're gonna move the General to a better place, an' then we're gonna go inside an' get ya a sip of water or something, then ya can tell me exactly what happened, okay?"

"Okay," Bo allowed him to pull him to his feet, following him and keeping close to him as he moved the General Lee, then following him inside.

**TBC**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry………._

(Want me to remind you about that GrayWolf? just teasing ;) )


	4. The Truth

**Author's Note: **This is a story in the Little Bo universe that Vinsemouse created for Dukes of Hazzard, it's written in accordance with her story, but is my own creation even if some things might refer to the original as facts. Bo is as he appears in the show but is mentally only eight years old due to an accident. I wrote this story because how old you are does not in any way determine what you can do…

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

In this story, certain credit will also go to Vinsmouse.

* * *

**Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes. **

Chapter 4 : The Truth

Well inside the hospital, when he sat with a dixie cup of water in his hand Bo had calmed down enough to tell his friend what had happened, including how he had driven the General there.

"Do ya know where they took Luke?" he finished the story.

"I can find out if ya come with me," Harley offered. "Come here Bo, lets go ask them." He helped the young boy up, and steered him to the information desk. Of course, since Luke had been in only a little while before, all they could be told was that he had been taken to one of the emergency rooms, and that it would be a while before they could know anything more.

"I'll tell ya what we ought to do," Harley told him. "Why don't we go see if we can call yer Uncle, he'll want to know as soon as possible."

"I want him to come here," Bo agreed. He was sure that his uncle could fix things, no matter what was wrong, Uncle Jesse could fix it and make it better. He didn't dare to take the phone and talk to him though, so Harley had to call.

Being still scared and upset Bo hung back, fidgeting and wishing he had his teddy bear or something. Harley recognized it and knew that the best he could do for the boy was too keep him busy until Jesse could arrive.

"Hey Bo, do ya wanna help me a bit while we wait?" he asked hopefully.

"Help with what?" Bo sniffed.

"I've got to take care of the ambulance ya know, wanna help me?" he offered, hoping he would take the bait.

"Kay," Bo agreed, following him to the ambulance he helped him check the oil and the air pressure in the tires. It was all things that Luke had taught him how to do, and had while it was comforting, it also made his throat feel tight.

"Yer doing fine there Bo, don't know how I would have gotten this done without your help," Harley praised him.

"Do ya think Luke's gonna be okay?" Bo asked him, pausing from wiping the windshield.

"I am sure he's gonna be just fine," Harley comforted him. "Luke's strong, an' ya got him here where he could get help. He'll be just fine."

"Do ya reckon Uncle Jesse will be here soon?" Bo asked after just a few more minutes.

"I bet he will, he's gonna hurry here, so he'll be here real soon," Harley assured him. He had taken the ambulance outside where they would be able to see anyone coming, and the moment that Bo saw his uncle's white pickup he took off running towards him.

"Uncle Jesse!" Bo threw himself at his uncle so that Jesse was forced to take a step back.

"Hey there Bo, can ya tell me what's happened?" Jesse asked softly. Well aware that the boy was very upset and not wanting to scare him more. Slowly he was able to draw the entire story out of him, both how they had been out climbing, how Luke had fallen and finally what Bo had done.

"Are they gonna put me in jail now?" Bo asked fearfully.

"No, of course not," Jesse assured him. "Bo, ya did a real good thing there, I'm really proud of ya, an' Luke is gonna be to. Ya don't have to worry about things like that."

"Promise?" Bo asked, pressing against him and fiddling with the strap of his uncle's overalls.

"I promise ya sprout," Jesse assured him, raising his chin with a finger. "Ya did the right thing, an' I don't want ya to worry. I understand it had to be awful for ya alone like that."

"I broke the CB," Bo sniffed.

"Aw, that's just the kinda thing that happens at times," Jesse assured him. "Ya didn't really break it Bo, it just broke, an' it wasn't really something ya did." As upset as the boy was he wanted to assure him in any way he could.

"Can we go see Luke now?" Bo asked, giving him his puppy eyes.

"We have to go ask the doc about that," Jesse pointed out, looking at Harley.

"I'll go ask," Harley assured him, coming back a few minutes later. "They're not done yet, have to give it a little while longer Jesse," he reported.

"Okay sprout, how about we go get ya a bit to eat?" Jesse asked Bo, mostly looking for a way to distract him.

"I ain't hungry Uncle Jesse, I wanna go see Luke," Bo started fiddling with the chain to his uncle's pocket watch instead.

"I know that, but when we can see him, we're gonna be here for a while, an' then it won't do for ya to git hungry, come on now," he urged him along.

TBC

Please review, the Cricket is hungry…… (Did you like the reminder wolf? I can give you one this time to… ;) )


	5. You Did Good

**Author's Note: **This is a story in the Little Bo universe that Vinsemouse created for Dukes of Hazzard, it's written in accordance with her story, but is my own creation even if some things might refer to the original as facts. Bo is as he appears in the show but is mentally only eight years old due to an accident. I wrote this story because how old you are does not in any way determine what you can do…

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

In this story, certain credit will also go to Vinsmouse.

* * *

**Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes. **

Chapter 5: You Did Good

When they were finally allowed in to see Luke Bo was experiencing a lot of mixed feelings. He wanted to just run into the room and throw himself at Luke, but he had been told he couldn't do that. However when Jesse opened the door and he saw Luke he forgot about the warning as well as everything else. Running inside he skidded to a stop by the bed and threw his arms around Luke's neck, holding on for dear life.

"Aw Bo," Luke mumbled, hugging back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I's scared Luke," Bo admitted in a hushed whisper.

"I know Bo, I'm sorry," Luke apologized.

"What are ya sorry for?" Bo asked as he pulled back slightly.

"For putting ya through all that," smiling at his baby cousin Luke pulled him closer again, holding him tight to his chest.

"What did the doctor say?" Jesse wanted to know as he stepped up and looked him over. His nephew sure did look a bit dinged.

"Broke my ankle, concussion an' some stitches in the knee," Luke shrugged. "I's pretty lucky."

"Dang lucky it wasn't worse," Jesse nodded. "I done told ya to be careful when ya go out like that."

"More lucky Bo was there with me," Luke smiled at him. "Sides, I did remember to be careful, I was telling Bo about that."

"Telling him what?" Jesse wanted to know.

"That if he was standing to close to the edge, he might fall, an' I was right to," Luke grinned. It wasn't really that he was happy about what had happened, but he could see on Bo's face how distressed he had been, and he didn't want to ad to it. Harley had told him about what Bo had done, and Luke guessed that he needed some comfort now. After what Bo had done for him, the least he could do was make sure he knew that it was all okay. If he was smiling, Bo would be thinking that it wasn't so bad after all.

"Ya was at that," Jesse snorted while Bo climbed up on the bed to sit beside Luke.

"Are ya sure yer okay Luke?" Bo asked quietly, worriedly.

"I'm sure Bo Bear. I'm fine now, thanks to you," Luke reached up a hand and pulled Bo down so that he stretched out on the bed at his side, letting him pillow his head on his arm and used his other hand to tussle his hair. "Thank you Bo."

"I broke the CB," Bo mumbled into his shoulder.

"That dang thing was probably more or less broke before," Luke guessed.

"Doc told me they's gonna keep ya over the night," Jesse interrupted. "I reckon they wanna make sure ya didn't do any lasting damage to that fool head of yers, though it don't seem very likely."

Luke ignored the gruff tone, he knew his uncle well enough to know that it was his worry that came out as annoyance.

"The whole night?" Bo asked, looking up with a pleading expression on his face. "I want ya to come home with us Luke, I don't want ya to stay here. Please come home."

"Aw Bo, I wanna come home to, but it's just one night," Luke tried to comfort him.

"But if yer not home, who's gonna help me with the bad dreams?" Bo pleaded.

"Ya tell that teddy bear I said he'd have to do it tonight," Luke told him. "He's gonna take care of ya, an' then I'm coming home tomorrow."

"It's for Luke to get better, now ya want that, don't ya sprout?" Jesse asked him softly. Turning it around in such a way that Bo would see the sense in it. He might be eight, but he had a good head on his shoulders and now he nodded.

"Long as yer coming home tomorrow," he decided.

"I'd like to see them try to stop me," Luke smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

Lying on the narrow bed with his head on Luke's shoulder while his older cousin had one hand on his back, and the other around his waist Bo felt a lot safer to. He wasn't so scared anymore. It had been terrifying when it had all happened, but now that it was over it didn't seem all that bad anymore.

Luke and Jesse was talking about something while Bo just lay there listening to them. The only part that still bothered him was when he realized that he had now broken his word to Luke. He had told their uncle Luke had let him drive the General.

"Luke, Luke," he shook his shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Something wrong Bo?" Luke turned his attention to him instantly.

"I had to tell Luke," Bo admitted. "Ya ain't mad at me now are ya? I had to tell."

"Had to tell what?" Maybe it was the concussion and the headache, but Luke had no idea what Bo was talking about.

"That I drive, I had to tell them Luke, but I promised ya not to, an' then I just had to, cause I remembered what ya said. But I know it's 'gainst the law, an' what if they's arrest ya now for it?"

"Slow down Bo, please," Luke pleaded with him, his head spinning with Bo's agitated plea. "Now what is it ya told?" He decided to try and start with the first matter and work himself through it, slowly.

"Tell that ya let me drive. I promised ya I wouldn't, but then I had to, I didn't mean to break my promise," Bo pleaded with him.

"Aw Bo, ya didn't break yer promise," Luke soothed. He was pretty sure he would get in trouble for that one later though. Jesse just might accept Bo driving, but not it having been a secret. "It's okay, it was a good thing ya told. So ya didn't break yer promise since ya was doing the right thing."

"That's one of them confusing things that ya can't never tell which one is the right an' which one is the wrong?" Bo wanted to know, a frown on his face.

"Kinda," Luke admitted. "Ya did the right thing Bo, trust me on that. Now, what was that ya said about remembering something I said?"

"When we were there, before ya fell, ya said that if I did, ya would have to take me to the hospital," Bo explained.

"That how come we got here?" Luke asked, no one had really explained that part to him yet, not enough for him to grasp all off it.

"I broke the CB," Bo told him dropping his head. "I was gonna call Uncle Jesse, but I broke the CB, an' ya was really, really weird an' hurt, an' ya said we had to go to the hospital, I remembered the way from what ya told me when we took Daisy," Bo explained.

"That's really impressive Bo," Luke praised. "I don't know if I could have done that."

"Ya can do anything," Bo decided.

"Ya'd be surprised how many things it is I can't do," Luke admitted. "I doubt I would have been able to do that, getting me into the General can't have been easy. I'm real impressed Bo, an' I mean that. Yer really brave."

Luke did his best to make sure Bo knew that, but his younger cousin didn't seem to understand just how well he had done. It was because the many bad experiences he had had with the police force after his accident. Even if he trusted him when Luke told him he would not get arrested he didn't seem to understand how well he had done.

Luke saw that as his problem to solve, and after Jesse and Bo left for the night he devoted all his time trying to think of something to do about it. He needed a way to show to Bo that he had been really brave.

"Hello there, do you need anything before the night?"

He looked up to see the nurse in the doorway, he recognized her though she didn't work on the ward he was in. She was in the pediatric ward, and he had seen her a couple of times before. He liked her a great deal, she was pretty, sweat and caring. Sometimes she seemed to keep a closer eye on him than the nurse that did work in his ward, but Luke didn't mind. That one was an old lady who considered young men like Luke nothing more than trouble making kids. It was a bit annoying, complain it hurt, and she would look at you that way and ask what you had expected doing something so foolish. Not that Luke complained a lot, and Jesse had been laughing at him when he found out Luke had fallen while trying to demonstrate how unstable the ground was.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water if it ain't too much trouble," Luke answered with a smile.

"I'll get some for you, just a minute," she smiled at him and disappeared, returning later with a dixie cup.

"Much obliged," Luke told her as he sipped it. Smiling as he saw what she carried in her hand. "Hey, I remember those, I got one when I was six."

"I'm bringing them for the kids," she smiled. It was small plastic medals with the words, 'for bravery' printed on them. He remembered how proud he had been over it when he was a kid, even if he knew they gave them to all the kids.

"Hey, ya wouldn't happen to have an extra one of them?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Well sure," she giggled. "Yer a bit big for it, but I reckon ya was brave enough, what colour do ya want? Blue would go great with yer eyes, not to mention that big bruise on yer forehead."

"Cute," he snorted. "It ain't for me, it's for Bo, he don't seem to understand how brave he was for getting me here. But he's seen the medals I got from the Marines, an' he think all medals stand for bravery, I'm thinking that maybe if he got one of those for it, he'll understand how good he did."

"That's a real good idea," she smiled at him. "I need to get those to the kids now, it's just about their bedtime, but I'll bring you one tomorrow morning."

"That'll be great, much obliged," Luke beamed at her as she left.

**TBC  
**  
_Please review, the Cricket is hungry……_


	6. Little Hero

__

**Author's Note: **This is a story in the Little Bo universe that Vinsemouse created for Dukes of Hazzard, it's written in accordance with her story, but is my own creation even if some things might refer to the original as facts. Bo is as he appears in the show but is mentally only eight years old due to an accident. I wrote this story because how old you are does not in any way determine what you can do…

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix….

In this story, certain credit will also go to Vinsmouse.

* * *

**Heroes Come In Every Shape And Sizes.**

_**Chapter 6: Little Hero**_

The next morning the doctor checked him over and declared him ready to go home, which he was sure happy to hear. He only had to wait till his uncle could get there and sign the paper work. He kept looking at the time though, because he was worried that Amy wouldn't get there before his family did. He was already dressed and everything and his family might come any minute.

"Hey Luke,"

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw it was Amy who entered the room.

"It took a bit of time, cause I figured I'd fix it up a bit, what do ya think?" she smiled as she handed it to him. The medal was red plastic, and on the back she had glued on a ribbon that was red, white and blue.

"It's perfect," he beamed. "I owe ya one, a big one."

"Tell ya what," she smiled as she dug out a pen from her pocket and bent down over his leg, scribbling something on the cast. "As soon as yer up to it, ya call that number an' give me a date, then we'll call it even."

"I'd have to wait 'till that dang thing comes off first though," Luke sighed. Dating her would be a pleasure, and he didn't like the thought of waiting the six weeks it would take before the cast came off, not to mention it would be another couple of weeks before his uncle would trust him to drive.

"No ya don't, I'm a nurse remember, it ain't gonna be a problem, you just call now ya hear," she ordered him as she put the pen back in her pocket. Luke slipped the medal into his shirt pocket as he could hear Bo's voice down the hall. He didn't want his baby cousin to see it just yet, not before he had talked Daisy into giving him one of those velvet jewelry cases of hers.

"Come on Luke, we're gonna go home now," Bo cried as soon as he came running into the room, once more throwing his arms around his cousin.

"Can't wait to," Luke smiled at him. "I've been sitting here waiting for ya to pick me up."

"We're here now," Bo beamed, hugging him hard. "Come on now, lets go home."

"All the papers are signed an' Daisy is at home cooking ya up a welcome home meal," Jesse told him, holding out a pair of crutches to him. "I reckon ya know what to do with these?"

"I remember," Luke smiled at his uncle's way of pointing out this wasn't the first time he had to use a pair.

"I'm glad yer okay," Jesse stated, pulling him into a hug before helping him to his feet.

"I know Uncle Jesse," Luke smiled. "Sorry for being so clumsy."

"Oh, don't fret about it, those things happen at times," Jesse stated. "I'm just glad yer gonna be okay, the rest don't matter. Though we are going to have a talk about some things, believe me boy. I don't approve off ya sneaking off to do certain things behind my back."

"I know, I ain't gonna argue," Luke told him, knowing it was the talk about his and Bo's secret that was coming up.

"Luke I bought ya a car magazine, so that yer gonna have something to read," Bo told him excitedly, interrupting them. "Because Uncle Jesse said that until yer leg gets better yer just gonna be sitting on yer but with nothing to do, an' that ya'd get awfully bored an' cranky, so I thought it'd help, but Uncle Jesse told me to leave it at home for now."

"That's awfully nice of ya Bo, It's gonna make it a lot easier to sit still." Luke smiled as they made there way out to the truck, and he winked at Amy. His uncle sure knew how to get a man where it hurt at times, given the conversation he apparently had held with Bo, but he was too happy to go home to really be offended. He couldn't quite deny that Jesse was right either.

"Cooter picked up the General last night, so it's at home," Bo went on. Luke knew he would be chattering all the way home, and he didn't mind. He just slipped an arm around his shoulder and enjoyed himself listening to him.

Back at the farm though he pulled Daisy aside. It didn't take him long to convince her that one of her necklaces didn't need a box. At least not after he promised her that he would buy her a real jewelry case to replace it. Making that promise he took the case and slipped the medal inside it, grinning at how good it looked.

Waiting for the right time to present it to Bo he decided on after supper. When they all were gathered in the living room and Bo was keeping close to him.

"Hey, I got something here y'all should see," Luke told them. "You especially Bo."

"What Luke?" his cousin asked, sounding a bit worried still.

"Well I wanna thank ya for what ya did Bo," Luke told him with a smile.

"Didn't do anything."

"Ya did a lot, an' ya was very brave," Luke beamed.

Bo shook his head. "I was scared, real scared."

"Bravery ain't to never be scared Bo, it's to do what ya have to do even when you are, an' this here is to show ya just how brave that was." Luke fished the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, showing Bo the medal inside it, then while he was still gawking at it Luke took it out and pinned it to his shirt.

"A real medal?" Bo asked, fingering it.

"I reckon so," Luke smiled. "You've earned it, so wear it with pride."

"I will Luke," Bo beamed, hugging him enthusiastically, then bouncing off to show it to Jesse and Daisy while Luke sat smiling. It seemed the medal did the trick. It showed Bo just how brave he had been, in fact, the boy didn't want to take it off but wanted to wear it on his pajamas.

While Jesse convinced him to put it in the velvet box over the night he put it right back on his shirt the next day, and kept wearing it for days. Explaining to everyone what it came from.

Luke found it very amusing when he explained it to Amy, having no idea at all that she was the one that had helped Luke get it. For a part of their date Bo was with them, chattering happily and enjoying the company. He also found it really amusing when Amy gave Luke one of the plastic bravery medals of his own, declaring that she had been right and the blue did go great with his eyes, even if the bruise had faded.

It had Jesse muttering something that if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't be getting himself into more trouble just for the attention, to which Luke grinned and to Bo's amusement replied that Dukes just wouldn't be Dukes if they didn't get into trouble.

**The End**

_Please review, the Cricket is hungry….._


End file.
